I'm Not A Mafia's Boyfriend
by n4oK0
Summary: Not all mafias all men because there's a new fish in town and she is the evil itself. WONKYU. GS, AU, OOC, Mention several OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I'm Not A Mafia's Boyfriend 1**

 **Pairing/Charas : Wonkyu, KrisHo, YunJae, GTop, more to come**

 **Genre : Romance, A Bit Humor (I Think)**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination after wathing several action movie**

 **Warning : Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, Mention several OC's**

 **Summary : Not all mafias all men because there's a new fish in town and she is the evil itself.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun tiga orang manusia masih betah berdiri di hadapan beberapa orang di hadapan mereka. Ketiga orang itu, satu pria dan dua orang wanita, menatap orang-orang yang bersujud di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan datar walau semua yang ada disana bisa merasakan aura kengerian yang dikeluarkan ketiganya.

Sang wanita yang berada ditengah tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya ke kanan, seolah-olah meminta sesuatu dari pria yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pria itu mengeluarkan pistol dengan _silencer_ nya dan langsung menyerahkan kepada sang wanita.

Wanita itu memasang sendiri _silencer_ pistol tersebut seraya sesekali melihat wajah-wajah lima orang lelaki yang berlutut di hadapannya. Kelimanya dalam keadaan terikat tangan dan kaki mereka dan mulut mereka di bekap dengan kain. Lima orang itu langsung bergetar ketakutan melihat wanita itu selesai memasang _silencer_ dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah mereka.

Wanita yang berparas cantik itu tiba-tiba tersenyum sebelum berjalan perlahan ke arah kanan. Dia berdiri di depan salah satu lelaki yang sudah begitu ketakutan sampai menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Wanita itu masih dengan senyum manisnya mengarahkan pistol yang dia pegang ke kening lelaki itu dan tanpa aba-aba sama sekali langsung menembakan peluru yang saat ini sudah bersarang di kepala lelaki tersebut. Tubuhnya serta merta ambruk dengan darah berceceran dari kepalanya.

"1." Ucap wanita itu lalu melangkah ke lelaki di sebelah lelaki yang sudha kehilangan nyawanya tersebut. Wanita itu mengulang lagi prosesnya sambil terus menggumamkan angka-angka yang merupakan urutan kematian bagi kelima orang lelaki malang tersebut.

"2."

"3."

"4." Angka itu adalah angka yang menujukan mayat yang ada dalam gudang besar tak terurus tersebut. Tinggal satu lagi dan wanita cantik itu tersenyum paling lebar kala menatap lelaki terakhir yang menanti ajalnya itu.

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Tiga kali wanita itu menarik pelatuk pistol itu tetapi tidak ada peluru yang keluar. Wanita itu menatap heran ke arah pistolnya sebelum membuang begitu saja pistol itu ke tanah.

"Habis." Ujarnya singkat kemudian membalikan tubuhnya ke dua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. Sementara itu, lelaki yang nyawanya di ujung tanduk itu sejenak bisa menghela nafas lega karena mengira wanita itu tidak jadi membunuhnya. Padahal,

"Aku hanya membawa ini." Sahut wanita yang satu lagi kepada si wanita sadis. Wanita berambut pirang panjang sepunggung itu tersenyum puas dan mengisyaratkan agar si wanita yang berbicara tadi membawa benda yang dia bawa.

Sebuah katana.

Wanita itu kembali menghadap ke arah si lelaki yang kembali bergidik ngeri melihat pedang jepang yang panjang dan tajam itu. Terlebih lagi melihat senyum manis sang wanita yang justru begitu menakutkan untuknya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, memohon dengan sorot matanya yang memelas, agar wanita cantik itu mau berbelas kasih dan tidak membunuhnya. Namun keinginannya lenyap sudah ketika dia mengatakan,

"Maaf kau harus menunggu lama. Aku akan segera mengirimmu bertemu dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. _Say bye, bye_."

"Hmph!"

Slash!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Urus mayat mereka. Pastikan kematian mereka terlihat wajar agar keluarga mereka tidak curiga. Tutupi keberadan kita seperti biasa. Dasar sampah! Mengerjakan tugas mudah saja mereka tidak becus. Membuatku susah saja." titah ditambah dengan gerutuan dari wanita berambut pirang tersebut kepada pria yang jelas adalah tangan kanannya.

"Kau ingin sekalian menghabisi keluarga mereka juga?" pria itu tidak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia sebenarnya tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita yang menjadi tuannya sejak dia bisa berjalan.

"Mereka tidak bersalah. Selama mereka tidak tahu tentang kita, tak perlu bertindak sedrastis itu. Paham Seunghyun?"

" _Loud and clear mam. I'm on it_. Oh, hampir aku lupa. Suho-ya menelepon tadi. Dia bilang semua administrasi agar kau pindah universitas sudah beres. Besok kau tinggal masuk." Jelas pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Seunghyun atau lengkapnya Choi Seunghyun. Pria yang sejak kecil sudah ditetapkan menjadi bawahan dari wanita berhati iblis berwajah malaikat, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya pimpinan wanita di Korea saat ini. Meneruskan tampuk kepemimpinan ayah angkatnya Kanzaki Tatsumi, yakuza berdarah Korea, yang memilih turun dari kekuasaannya karena ingin menikmati masa tuanya di tanah kelahirannya Jepang.

Awalnya semua orang meremehkan kemampuan Kyuhyun karena dia seorang wanita. Akan tetapi semuanya akhirnya menutup mulutnya walau mereka keberatan pimpinan mereka seorang wanita karena Kyuhyun tidak akan segan-segan merobek mulut mereka dan melubangi kepala mereka jika Kyuhyun tidak menyukai tindakan dan perkataan dari orang yang melawannya. Jangannya yang melawannya, anak buah Kyuyun sendiri takut dengan kesadisan bos mereka.

Diawali dengan rasa takut, lama kelamaan berubah menjadi rasa segan dan hormat dan loyalitas dari para anak buah Kyuhyun. Aura dan gaya kepemimpinan yang begitu serupa dengan Kanzaki Tatsumi, keahliannya dalam bermain pedang, memanah, dan beladiri taekwondo serta kemampuannya bernegosiasi membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu pimpinan mafia yang hebat dan diperhitungkan oleh pimpinan lainnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu kandidat untuk menduduki posisi sebagai pimpinan besar para mafia di Korea.

Kekuatan Kyuhyun bukan hanya dirinya. Kyuhyun memiliki tangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang sama hebatnya dengannya. Choi Seunghyun, adalah penembak jitu dan ahli semua beladiri. Seunghyun juga memiliki kemampuan bernegosiasi yang sama hebatnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sering kali Seunghyun menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun ketika ada rapat besar antara pimpinan mafia. Selain itu dia juga berprofesi sebagai pengacara untuk menutupi jati dirinya sebagai seorang mafia.

Seunghyun adalah anak dari mendiang tangan kanan Kanzaki. Kedua orang tua Seunghyun tewas dibunuh berkedok kecelakaan pesawat oleh saingan Kanzaki yang tak suka Kanzaki yang berdarah campuran menjadi salah satu pimpinan mafia. Sejak kematian orang tuanya, Kanzaki yang bertanggung jawab atas hidup Seunghyun. Dia juga yang membuat Seunghyun menjadi tangan Kyuhyun agar dia bisa melindungi dan menjaga Kyuhyun. Seunghyun sama sekali tidak keberatan karena pada dasarnya dia menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Lalu yang menjadi tangan kiri Kyuhyun adalah seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Seunghyun dan lebih tua satu tahun dari dirinya. Kim Jaejoong, wanita lembut namun berbahaya itu adalah kakak angkat Kyuhyun. Jaejoong diselamatkan oleh Kanzaki dan Kyuhyun ketika dirinya dibuang seperti sampah setelah dipukuli sampai sekarat oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Mereka ingin menjual Jaejoong ke rumah bordil namun Jaejoong menolak.

Kanzaki dan Kyuhyun merasa iba terhadap keadaan Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk merawat dan menerima Jaejoong menajdi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Sejak itu pulalah Jaejoong bersumpah akan mendampingi Kanzaki dan Kyuhyun sampai akhir hidupnya untuk membalas budi mereka berdua.

Jaejoong adalah ahli dalam senjata api meski dia bukan penembak jitu seperti Seunghyun. Jaejoong mengusai beladiri Judo dan Aikido. Jaejoong juga adalah penasehat Kyuhyun seperi halnya Seunghyun, hanya saja Jaejoong lebih teliti dalam perencanaan dan strategi kelompok mereka walau _master mind_ dari seluruh keputusan dan tindakan kelompok mereka berasal dari Kyuhyun.

Sama seperti Seunghyun, Jaejoong memiliki pekerjaan sebagai kedoknya yaitu pemilik dan koki dari sebuah café kecil di dekat markas mereka. Keduanya, Seunghyun dan Jaejoong, adalah orang terpilih dan orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa mengandalkan keduanya sebagaimana keduanya mengandalkan Kyuhyun.

"Eonnie!"

Ah, hampir saja luput menjelaskan satu orang lagi yang juga memiliki andilnya dalam semua pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Sang ahli komputer, Kim Joonmyeon, anak biologis dari Kanzaki Tatsumi.

Kim Joonmyeon atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan Suho adalah anak kandung Kanzaki dengan seorang wanita penghibur kelas atas. Ibu Suho meninggal karena sakit dan akhirnya Suho diambil dan dibesarkan oleh Kanzaki. Jika meruntut dari silsilah, seharusnya Suho yang menjadi pengganti Kanzaki. Tetapi dengan tegas Suho menolak. Dia tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau kekuasaan atau hal yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Suho lebih memilih untuk duduk berjam-jam meng- _hack_ jaringan daripada harus bertemu dan bersilat lidah dengan orang-orang tua itu. Biar kakak tersayangnya yang melakukan itu semua.

"Suho-ya. Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut merah kecoklatan sebahu milik Suho.

"Tadi aku harus mengambil berkas ini dulu eonnie. Lalu aku harus melakukan _hobby_ ku dulu baru kemari." Jawab Suho memberikan cengiran lebarnya kepada Kyuhyun.

" _Hobby_ mu itu terlalu merepotkan _baby girl_. Bagaimana jika oppa langsung menculik dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihmu?" tawar Seunghyun sungguh-sungguh. Suho menatap Seunghyun seperti dia memiliki kuman dan penyakit kulit di tubuhnya.

"Yang benar saja oppa! Itu bukan gayaku. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tertarik kepadaku. Kita lihat saja." Tolak Suho dengan percaya dirinya. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli dengan kepercayaan diri dari Suho yang meski telah sesumbar kepada dirinya, Jaejoong dan Seunghyun, tidak pernah ada perubahan terkait hubungan dengan orang yang disukai oleh Suho. Yang terjadi justru Suho semakin besar jiwa menguntitnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Suho selalu percaya diri jika berhubungan dengan komputer terlebih lagi jika kemampuannya digunakan untuk meng-hack jaringan informasi lawan. Akan tetapi mengapa jika berhubungan dengan manusia selain orang terdekatnya, Suho akan menciut layaknya kelinci kecil?

"Oh ya eonnie. Karena eonnie mahasiswa pindahan baru jadi eonnie akan ditemani dengan salah seorang senat mahasiswa. Dia adalah wakil ketuanya eonnie. Kalau tidak salah namanya… Ch-ch… Sebentar. Ah! Choi Siwon. Dia cukup tampan loh eonnie. Lihat ini Jae eonnie." Ujar Suho yang setelah menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan foto di dalamnya kepada Kyuhyun, beranjak memamerkan pria yang dikatakannya sebagai pria tampan.

Kyuhyun sendiri penasaran dengan orang yang disanjung adiknya tersebut. Jarang sekali Suho memuji seseorang jika bukan kenyataannya. Kyuhyun memeriksa isi kertas itu dengan seksama sebelum mata coklat madunya menatap foto seorang pria muda. Garis wajahnya yang cukup tegas, alisnya yang tebal, bibirnya yang tipis, hidung mancung, dan sorot mata yang tajam dari iris hitam kelamnya, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bersiul.

Siulan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Suho, Jaejoong dan Seunghyun memanglingkan wajah mereka ke arah Kyuhyun. Ketiganya memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyeringai senang terhadap kertas ditangannya. Dan seolah mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, ketiganya juga ikut menyeringai dengan satu pemikiran yang sama.

 _She finds him_.

 **TBC**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ACCOUNT IN FFN! \\(´▽`)/**

Ga nyangka Nao udah 4 tahun aja disini. Time sure flies fast.

Nao rayakan ultah account ini dengan FF (yang sebenarnya ada di WP) Mohon maaf, stok FF Nao lagi menipis dan ide barunya masih nyangkut entah dimana \\_~(˘▾˘~)

Bagi amazing readers yang baru baca kali ini, silahkan mampir ke WP untuk liat2. Bagi yang sudah, Nao lagi kejar tayang ini ┌("˘o˘)┐

As usual, gomen lagi untuk typos and kegajean FF ini… I'll see u in next chapter.

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I'm Not A Mafia's Boyfriend 2**

 **Pairing/Charas : Wonkyu, KrisHo, YunJae, GTop, more to come**

 **Genre : Romance, A Bit Humor (I Think), M for Mature and Cursing Language**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination after wathing several action movie**

 **Warning : Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, Mention several OC's**

 **Summary : Not all mafias all men because there's a new fish in town and she is the evil itself.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Previous Chapter_

" _Oh ya eonnie. Karena eonnie mahasiswa pindahan baru jadi eonnie akan ditemani dengan salah seorang senat mahasiswa. Dia adalah wakil ketuanya eonnie. Kalau tidak salah namanya… Ch-ch… Sebentar. Ah! Choi Siwon. Dia cukup tampan loh eonnie. Lihat ini Jae eonnie." Ujar Suho yang setelah menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan foto di dalamnya kepada Kyuhyun, beranjak memamerkan pria yang dikatakannya sebagai pria tampan._

 _Kyuhyun sendiri penasaran dengan orang yang disanjung adiknya tersebut. Jarang sekali Suho memuji seseorang jika bukan kenyataannya. Kyuhyun memeriksa isi kertas itu dengan seksama sebelum mata coklat madunya menatap foto seorang pria muda. Garis wajahnya yang cukup tegas, alisnya yang tebal, bibirnya yang tipis, hidung mancung, dan sorot mata yang tajam dari iris hitam kelamnya, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bersiul._

 _Siulan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Suho, Jaejoong dan Seunghyun memanglingkan wajah mereka ke arah Kyuhyun. Ketiganya memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyeringai senang terhadap kertas ditangannya. Dan seolah mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, ketiganya juga ikut menyeringai dengan satu pemikiran yang sama._

 _She finds him._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cho Kyuhyun.

20 tahun.

Pindahan dari Universitas K di Tokyo.

Anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara.

Beralamat di apartemen B, Seoul.

"20 tahun? Yang benar saja." Tukas Kyuhyun sambil berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan adiknya memanipulasi data diri seperti yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang.

"Aku hanya mengurangi usia eonnie 4 tahun saja loh. Padahal eonnie terlihat lebih muda dari seorang wanita berusia 24 tahun." Puji Suho kemudian mengambil sesendok es krim dari gelas di depannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti mengapa Suho harus mengurangi usianya. Banyak wanita seusia dirinya kembali bersekolah tanpa perlu menyembunyikan usia mereka. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Dia akan membiarkan Suho berbuat semaunya. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak akan lama di universitasnya yang sekarang. Dia kembali menjadi mahasiswa hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada Kanzaki yang ingin dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang tertunda akibat berurusan dengan mafia.

Kyuhyun mungkin hanya membutuhkan satu tahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya karena Suho sudah membereskan semua administrasi dan mentransfer nilai-nilainya dulu dari universitas Kyuhyun di Jepang. Sekarang yang diperlukan Kyuhyun hanya mengambil satu atau dua mata kuliah lagi yang belum sempat dia tuntaskan lalu menulis tugas akhirnya.

"Oh ya eonnie, eonnie sudah bertemu dengan Choi Siwon?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dari kertas di tangannya dan menatap Suho yang justru lebih tertarik dengan es krim daripada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tampan bukan eonnie?" tanya Suho lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Hm. Ya, tampan. Sangat tampan." Jawab Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Suho. Suho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Mata berbentuk bulan sabit itu terpincing karena curiga dengan senyum simpul di wajah putih bercahaya milik Kyuhyun.

"Eonnie. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Suho curiga. Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya sebelum meletakan uang di atas meja dan berdiri. Dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Suho yang terburu-buru membereskan tasnya untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Suho tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Kyuhyun. Namun jika Suho bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat senang dan kukuh akan sesuatu, dia pasti bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun.

 _Dia tampan dan sepertinya baik Suho-ya. Karena itu aku akan menjadikan dia sebagai milikku. Milik Cho Kyuhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku dalam masalah_.

Isi hati seorang Choi Siwon itu muncul bukan tanpa alasan. Situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang ini tentu sangat bermasalah untuknya dan juga orang-orang disekelilingnya. Bagaimana tidak?

Siwon saat ini sedang dikepung oleh selusin pria berjas hitam dengan katana di tangan mereka!

Jika boleh jujur, Siwon takut. Sangat takut dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. Namun, demi gadis manis yang kelihatan lebih ketakutan darinya yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya, Siwon berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menanyakan maksud dari pria-pria berjas hitam itu mengepung dirinya dan gadis yang dilindunginya tersebut.

"S-siapa ka-kalian? M-mengapa menghadang k-kami?" tanya Siwon meski sedikit terbata karena kegugupannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Kau tahu siapa kami!" teriak salah seorang pria sangar itu dengan lantang. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

Aku tidak kenal kalian! Ingin rasanya Siwon berteriak demikian namun demi nyawa dan nyawa sang gadis, Siwon memilih diam.

"Kami akan membunuh kalian! Kalian tidak punya kesempatan untuk lari." Ancam pria itu lagi dengan seringai mengerikan terlukis di wajah anehnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai Siwon bisa berada di situasi membahayakan tersebut?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu ini adalah ruang aula kampus yang paling besar. Biasanya acara-acara akbar dilakukan di aula ini dan…"

Cho Kyuhyun, wanita bertangan besi dengan hati sedingin es terlihat sangat manis dengan _maxi dress_ berwarna pastel yang dipadu dengan _cardigan_ warna putih lalu _flat shoes_ cantik berwarna senada dengan _dress_ semakin manguar kecantikan Kyuhyun.

Namun, dibalik _dress_ cantik itu tersimpan _throwing knife leg holster_ yang terlilit di paha atas kiri Kyuhyun lengkap dengan enam buah pisau kecil yang sangat tajam dan gun thigh holster dengan pistol kecilnya di paha atas kanan Kyuhyun.

Dia seorang mafia. Hidupnya selalu dalam bahaya sehingga tidak ada salahnya untuk berhati-hati. Walau Kyuhyun tahu anak buahnya ada disekelilinginya, diam-diam menjaganya.

"Oke Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa kau ada pertanyaan?" suara pemuda tinggi nan tampan yang tengah menjadi tour guide di kampusnya yang baru ini mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari sekelilinginya. Kyuhyun yang sedang waspada akan lingkungan sekitarnya terhenyak meski langsung menebarkan senyum manisnya kepada pemuda tersebut, Choi Siwon wakil ketua senat mahasiswa jurusan manajemen bisnis.

"Tidak Siwon-ssi. Saya sudah paham semuanya." Jawab Kyuhyun ceria tidak seperti dirinya ketika mejadi pimpinan mafia sadis.

"Bagus. Kalau Kyuhyun-ssi ada kendala, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya kepadaku ya. Aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin." Tawar Siwon baik hati dengan senyum lesung pipinya yang membuat pemuda itu semakin tampan.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum meski Siwon tidak melihat senyuman itu tidak semanis senyuman pertama. Lebih tepatnya, senyum itu adalah senyum yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki niat tertentu kepada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk melihat senyum Kyuhyun, merasa bahwa Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dikatakannya tanpa perlu menjawabnya. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik untuk mengajak Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tata usaha untuk menyelesaikan beberapa berkas pindahannya.

Akan tetapi belum lima langkah Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya sendiri. Wajah pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengeras karena amarah. Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja dan berjalan ke arah lain. Kyuhyun hanya menyaksikan Siwon yang berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menuju ke sekelompok pemuda berandalan yang tengah mengelilingi seorang pemuda setinggi Siwon bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

Kyuhyun memusatkan perhatiannya ke sekelompok pemuda yang terlihat sedang memalak si pemuda tinggi. Kyuhyun memandang sengit ke arah mereka terutama kepada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin kelompok berandalan itu. Wajah cantiknya berkerut, berpikir keras dan mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat pemuda tersebut sampai dia menyeringai sendiri.

Pemuda itu adalah anak dari saingannya dalam memperebutkan kursi pimpinan utama mafia.

 _Anak dan ayah sama saja._ _Berandalan tengik_. Batin Kyuhyun sebelum menyusul Siwon yang jelas ingin menolong pemuda yang dipalak itu. Kyuhyun ingin tahu bagaimana Siwon berhadapan dengan bocah tengik yang sok kuasa karena ayahnya adalah mafia itu.

Sementara itu Siwon sudah berdiri diantara Joo Heesun dan pemuda yang hendak dipalak itu. Siwon menatap tajam ke arah Heeseun yang membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama sengitnya. Heesun bahkan sempat menoyor kepala Siwon beberapa kali yang ditanggapi delikan tajam saja oleh Siwon.

"Heesun-ssi, aku minta kau pergi. Aku akan anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah ada." Tukas Siwon masih berusaha untuk menjaga emosinya terhadap Heesun.

Heesun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tawanya yang terdengar menyebalkan itu pun diikuti oleh anak buahnya sampai mereka berhenti tertawa karena kaget melihat Heesun yang tiba-tiba menendang perut Siwon. Kyuhyun pun terkejut bukan main melihat Heesun langsung menendang Siwon tanpa peringatan sama sekali. Matanya menatap Heesun dengan tajam. Jari jemarinya gatal ingin mencabut salah satu pisau kecil yang tersemat di pahanya dan menggorok leher Heesun.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam karena tanpa dia perlu turun tangan, pemuda yang sedang diincarnya itu sudah berdiri dan membalas dengan menendang balik Heesun lebih kuat dari tendangannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. Siapa yang sangka bahwa Siwon berani menantang anak seorang mafia, meski Kyuhyun ragu apakah Siwon tahu jati diri Heesun yang sebenarnya.

"Sial! Kau cari mati hah!" teriak Heesun marah terhadap Siwon yang kini memandangnya tajam. Siwon meraba perutnya yang sakit akibat tendangan Heesun akan tetapi disembunyikannya dengan baik. Walau demikian, Kyuhyun dapat melihat kesakitan Siwon dari cara Siwon meringis beberapa kali.

 _Bocah tengik ini yang cari mati. Berani dia menyakiti calon pendampingku._ _Aku pastikan kau dan keluargamu benar-benar hancur, bocal sial!_ Ancam Kyuhyun dalam hati dan mengetahui bagaimana Kyuhyun, ancaman itu bukanlah sekedar ancaman.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Heesun tapi kau justru semakin berlagak. Ini kampus bukan daerah kekuasaanmu. Lagipula dia…" Siwon memotong sendiri ucapannya ketika dia menunjuk pemuda yang hendak dipalak oleh Heesun. Akibat tindakan Siwon itu kini semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu, penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan Siwon.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Heesun balik. Siwon terdiam sebagai jawaban. Dia tidak mungkin membongkar identitas pemuda tinggi berambut pirang tersebut bukan? Siwon tidak ingin ada masalah di kemudian hari.

"Dia siapa pecundang?" teriak Heesun tidak sabaran dan memaki Siwon. Makian Heesun itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan pisau-pisaunya dan pemuda pirang yang sejak awal hanya terdiam, menunjukkan emosi mereka di wajah masing-masing. Keduanya benar-benar naik pitam ketika mendengar Heesun memaki Siwon belum lagi karena tendangan Heeshun di perut Siwon.

Kyuhyun sudah siap menarik pisaunya dan menancapkan di leher Heesun sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah pemuda tinggi yang hendak dipalak oleh Heesun. Tapi dia segera ingat bahwa keberadaannya disini adalah rahasia sehingga dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun bukan berarti dia akan diam saja melihat Siwon sahabatnya diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Heesun. Dengan satu gerakan kepalanya, pemuda itu mengisyaratkan kepada seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi untuk keluar dan membereskan masalah ini.

Dan sedetik kemudian beberapa orang berjas hitam dengan memakai kacamata hitam mendadak sudah berada di sekitar Heesun dan anak buahnya lalu langsung memegangi kedua lengan Heesun dan anak buahnya dengan kuat.

"Yah! Apa-apaan ini? Siapa kalian? Lepaskan! Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku hah!" teriak Heesun marah. Namun orang-orang berjas hitam itu hanya diam sambil terus memegangi Heesun. Tatapan mata mereka terarah justru ke pemuda pirang.

" _Bunuh mereka_." Titah pemuda pirang itu dalam bahasa Cina yang langsung dijawab dengan keras oleh orang-orang berjas hitam itu.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mahir berbahasa Cina terkejut dengan perintah pemuda itu. Terutama Siwon. Dia idak menyangka pemuda itu akan memerintahkan orang-orang berjas hitam tersebut untuk membunuh Heesun dan anak buahnya.

"Hey! Jangan! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan mereka!" tegur Siwon menolak perintah yang tidak masuk diakalnya.

"Tapi hyung, mereka…"

"Lepaskan aku bilang." Tegas Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah datar lalu anggukan kecil. Pemuda itu juga memberikan isyarat untuk melepaskan Heesun dan anak buahnya.

Setelah dilepaskan, bukannya berterima kasih kepada Siwon karena telah membantunya, Heesun justru kembali menerjang Siwon dan memukul wajah tampannya sampai menimbulkan lebam dan goresan di pipi Siwon akibat cincin yang dipakaioleh Heesun.

"Aku akan mengingat ini Siwon! Kau akan tahu akibatnya karena sudah ikut campur urusanku." Ancam Heesun sebelum pergi bersama anak buahnya.

"Hyung." Satu suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Siwon dari Heesun. Dia menatap ke arah pemuda pirang itu dan tersenyum meski kemudian Siwon meringis lagi karena perih di wajah dan sakit di perutnya.

"Hyung." Suara pemuda itu kembali terdengar dan sekarang diikuti dengan nada kecemasan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Siwon berusaha tidak membuat pemuda itu lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Siwon-ssi. Kau tampak pucat. Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menampakan dirinya terlihat ikut cemas dengan keadaan Siwon. Baginya tidak mungkin Siwon baik-baik saja karena walaupun Heesun adalah berandalan amatiran, dia tetaplah seorang mafia. Tendangannya pasti kuat untuk orang kebanyakan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau masih ada disini? Aku… Argh!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke klinik kampus." Ucap Kyuhyun bermaksud membantu Siwon. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan Siwon, dia sudah dihadang oleh sang pemuda pirang.

"Jangan." Ucapnya ambigu. Maksudnya apa dengan kata 'jangan' itu.

"Ah… Kyuhyun-ssi. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ke klinik kampus dengannya saja." Ujar Siwon yang mengerti maksud pemuda itu dengan jangan. Pemuda itu ingin agar dirinya yang menolong Siwon dan bukannya Kyuhyun.

"Dia?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan sosok pemuda pirang yang sepertinya memiliki kekuasaan ini. Kyuhyun bisa menebak dia memiliki keterkaitan dengan dunia hitam dengan caranya bicara dan memerintahkan orang-orang berjas hitam itu. Kyuhyun menduga mungkin pemuda itu sama seperti Heesun, seorang anak dari petinggi mafia yang ada di Cina.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa mengenalkan kalian. Dia… Dia adalah Wu Yifan atau sering dipanggil dengan Kris." jawaban Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

Mendengar nama pemuda tinggi itu, siapa yang tidak akan mengenalnya. Oh, Kyuhyun kenal siapa Wu Yifan atau Kris. Meski Kyuhyun belum pernah bertemu langsung namun reputasinya sudah terlebih dulu terkenal di dunia hitam.

Wu Yifan.

Bos mafia di cina atau dikenal dengan triad.

Diusianya yang masih sangat muda, 20 tahun, Yifan atau Kris sudah menjadi pimpinan besar dari mafia cina. Dia mewarisi posisi itu dari ayahnya yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil walau banyak yang menduga kecelakaan itu disengaja karena banyak yang mengincar kedudukan tuan Wu.

Mereka mengira jika mereka membunuh tuan Wu maka para tetua akan memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi pimpinan yang menggantikan tuan Wu. Sayangnya, tuan Wu terlebih dulu bertindak dengan menunjuk putra satu-satunya menjadi penerusnya dengan persetujuan para tetua tentunya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Kris ditunjuk sebagai pimpinan. Sejak kecil dia sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya di dunia hitam itu. Kris mengusai semua jenis bela diri, senjata api, dan semua keahlian yang dibutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia berbahaya itu. Kris juga memiliki aura seorang pemimpin yang disegani sekaligus ditakuti oleh semua mafia yang lain.

Jika boleh dibandingkan, Kris dan Kyuhyun berada dalam level yang kurang lebih sama.

Kyuhyun bersiul rendah mengetahui bahwa pimpinan mafia cina yang paling ditakuti ada dikampus ini. Dia tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan Kris secepat ini.

Kyuhyun memang dijadwalkan bertemu dengan Kris di pertemuan mafia minggu ini. Kyuhyun ingin menjalin beberapa kerjasama dengan Kris dan ketika dia mendapatkan respon baik dari Kris dengan pihak Kris yang menerima undangan pertemuan mereka minggu ini, Kyuhyun merasa posisinya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

 _Dan Siwon mengenalnya. Benar-benar incaran yang menguntungkan._ Batin Kyuhyun lagi setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris ke Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringainya. Calon kekasihnya itu ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak misteri.

"Hyung." Suara berat itu terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun menatap Kris yang sedang berusaha memapah Siwon. Mendengarnya memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'hyung', menandakan bahwa Siwon bukan hanya sekedar kenal melainkan mereka memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat.

 _This is getting better and better._ Batin Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kris?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Kris menggeleng sebagai jawaban sebelum dia menatap datar ke arah Siwon. Kris menempelkan tangannya di perut Siwon. Pemuda bermarga Choi itu tanpa sadar meringis kesakitan karena tekanan tangan Kris dan bergerak menjauh dari Kris. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat tanpa ekspresi walau siapa yang tahu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang melihat sahabatnya, orang yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, meringis kesakitan karena tendangan seseorang, karena dia berusaha melindungi dirinya. Kris berbalik dan menatap ke arah salah satu orang berjas hitam yang masih ada di sekitar mereka bertiga. Dia mengisyarakatkan orang itu untuk mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu.

" _Cari mereka dan hancurkan_." Perintah Kris tanpa ragu. Orang tersebut mengangguk dan langsung pergi diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Kau mengatakan apa Kris?" tanya Siwon curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa hyung. Ayo kita ke klinik kampus." Jawab Kris mengalihkan kecurigaan Siwon.

Siwon tidak sepenuhnya percaya namun dia abaikan perasaan curiganya. Dia menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan membungkuk sebelum berlalu dengan Kris ke klinik kampus.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang berdiri sendirian di tempat itu hanya memandang kedua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. Dia puas dengan semua informasi yang didapatnya hari ini.

 _Choi Siwon-ssi. Kau lebih tampan dari fotomu dan ternyata kau memiliki hubungan yang begitu menguntungkan aku. Aku semakin ingin membuatmu jadi milikku. Jadi bersiap-siaplah sayang. Noona is coming to get you._ Batin Kyuhyun sambil membuat gerakan tangan seperti ingin menembak seseorang lalu diarahkan ke Siwon. Kyuhyun membuat suara seperti tembakan kecil sebelum meniup jari telunjuknya sendiri dan kembali tersenyum mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku dalam masalah_.

Siwon saat ini sedang dikepung oleh selusin pria berjas hitam dengan katana di tangan mereka! Dia takut, tapi merasa harus melindungi gadis yang ada dibelakangnya sekarang, Siwon berusaha untuk kuat.

"S-siapa ka-kalian? M-mengapa menghadang k-kami?" tanya Siwon meski sedikit terbata karena kegugupannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Kau tahu siapa kami!" teriak salah seorang pria sangar itu dengan lantang. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

 _Aku tidak kenal kalian!_ Ingin rasanya Siwon berteriak demikian namun demi nyawanya dan nyawa sang gadis, Siwon memilih diam.

"Kami akan membunuh kalian! Kalian tidak punya kesempatan untuk lari. Ini sebagai balasan karena sudah berurusan dengan tuan muda Heesun!" Ancam pria itu lagi dengan seringai mengerikan terlukis di wajah anehnya.

Heesun lagi! Dasar pemuda sialan! Batin Siwon kesal karena kesialannya selalu berhubungan dengan Heesun.

"Siwon-ssi, aku takut." Cicit gadis dibelakangnya, terdengar ketakutan. Siwon semakin panik. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk melindungi gadis ini dari orang-orang jahat dihadapannya tersebut.

"Tenang Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan melindungimu." Janji Siwon dengan memeluk lengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya.

Gadis yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu, tersenyum jahil mendengar janji Siwon tadi. Dia geli melihat Siwon berusaha untuk kuat padahal dia takut setengah hidup. Kyuhyun bisa saja membantu Siwon dengan mengenyahkan berandalan-berandalan tidak tahu diri ini tetapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin membongkar jati dirinya.

Tidak sekarang.

Biarkan Kyuhyun menikmati menjadi gadis yang malang yang tak bisa bertahan jika tidak ada pangeran dengan kuda putih disampingnya.

 _Tubuhmu hangat Wonnie. Aku menyukainya_. _Ayo keparat-keparat sialan! Buat Wonnieku semakin ingin melindungiku._ Batin Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Siwon. Kyuhyun begitu larut dalam kesenangannya memeluk Siwon sampai lupa dengan keadaan Siwon yang benar-benar panik.

"Kalian akan mati!" teriak salah seorang anak buah dari ayah Heesun sambil mengibaskan katananya ke arah Siwon. Pemuda tinggi berlesung pipi itu reflek mengangkat tasnya sebagai pelindung dari sabetan katana itu.

Siwon sudah siap jika memang dia akan berakhir disini asalkan Kyuhyun bisa selamat. Hanya saja, Tuhan berkata lain karena sebelum katana itu menyambar Siwon, terdengar letusan senjata api dari kejauhan.

"Argh!" dan raungan kesakitan dari orang yang hendak menyabet Siwon dengan katananya. Orang itu memegangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah karena dilubangi oleh timah panas.

"Siapa itu?" tanya salah satu anak buah ayah Heesun kepada orang yang memegang senjata api. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena dia berdiri di kegelapan. Ketika orang yang menembak itu melangkah maju, semua bola mata anak buah ayah Heesun terbelalak ketakutan. Mereka tidak mengira akan berhadapan dengan,

"Sedang apa kalian di wilayahku?" tanya Seunghyun datar dan dingin. Semua mafia amatiran itu bergeming, tidak mampu menggerakan anggota tubuh mereka karena ketakutan. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika Seunghyun turun tangan langsung, maka nyawa mereka akan hilang.

Seunghyun melirik ke arah Siwon dan mata tajamnya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terperangah karena Kyuhyun berada di tempat itu namun diam saja membiarkan cecunguk-cecunguk kurang kerjaan ini berulah di wilayah mereka. Seunghyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun yang ternyata mendelikan matanya ke arah Seunghyun. Dia tahu arti pandangan Kyuhyun itu.

 _Diam atau aku habisi kau._

Sehebat-hebatnya Seunghyun, dia bukan tandingan Kyuhyun. Dia masih mencintai nyawanya sendiri sehingga dia akan mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

"Hei! Kalian!" seru Seunghyun cukup keras membuat Siwon tersentak kaget.

"Y-ya?"

"Pergilah." Usir Seunghyun sebelum dia tak kuasa ingin membongkar semua permainan Kyuhyun.

"B-baik. Ayo Kyuhyun-ssi." Ajak Siwon tak mau membuang waktu untuk berlama-lama di situasi yang berbahaya itu. Tanpa meminta ijin Kyuhyun, Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya pergi. Siwon terlalu fokus untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya sehingga tidak melihat raut wajah puas Kyuhyun. Senyum manis terkembang di wjaah cantiknya tersebut.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon membawanya kemana pun. Kapan lagi Kyuhyun bisa menikmati sentuhan lembut Siwon jika bukan dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah lebar Siwon namun sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sempat menoleh dan memberikan tanda menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dia mengarahkan ibu jarinya itu ke ujung lehernya dan menariknya membuat garis memanjang sampai ujung leher yang lain lalu menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang menyerangnya tadi.

Seunghyun yang mengetahui arti gesture itu langsung menyeringai senang. Dia memiliki mainan baru lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun mengijinkannya untuk bermain sendiri.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I'm Not A Mafia's Boyfriend 3**

 **Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, KrisHo, YunJae, GTop, more to come**

 **Genre : Romance, A Bit Humor (I Think), M for Mature and Cursing Language**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination after wathing several action movie**

 **Warning : Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, Mention several OC's**

 **Summary : Not all mafias all men because there's a new fish in town and she is the evil itself.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Previous Chapter_

 _Seunghyun melirik ke arah Siwon dan mata tajamnya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terperangah karena Kyuhyun berada di tempat itu namun diam saja membiarkan cecunguk-cecunguk kurang kerjaan ini berulah di wilayah mereka. Seunghyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun yang ternyata mendelikan matanya ke arah Seunghyun. Dia tahu arti pandangan Kyuhyun itu._

 _Diam atau aku habisi kau._

 _Sehebat-hebatnya Seunghyun, dia bukan tandingan Kyuhyun. Dia masih mencintai nyawanya sendiri sehingga dia akan mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun untuk saat ini._

" _Hei! Kalian!" seru Seunghyun cukup keras membuat Siwon tersentak kaget._

" _Y-ya?"_

" _Pergilah." Usir Seunghyun sebelum dia tak kuasa ingin membongkar semua permainan Kyuhyun._

" _B-baik. Ayo Kyuhyun-ssi." Ajak Siwon tak mau membuang waktu untuk berlama-lama di situasi yang berbahaya itu. Tanpa meminta ijin Kyuhyun, Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya pergi. Siwon terlalu fokus untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya sehingga tidak melihat raut wajah puas Kyuhyun. Senyum manis terkembang di wjaah cantiknya tersebut._

 _Kyuhyun membiarkan Siwon membawanya kemana pun. Kapan lagi Kyuhyun bisa menikmati sentuhan lembut Siwon jika bukan dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah lebar Siwon namun sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sempat menoleh dan memberikan tanda menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dia mengarahkan ibu jarinya itu ke ujung lehernya dan menariknya membuat garis memanjang sampai ujung leher yang lain lalu menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang menyerangnya tadi._

 _Seunghyun yang mengetahui arti gesture itu langsung menyeringai senang. Dia memiliki mainan baru lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun mengijinkannya untuk bermain sendiri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YAH! Jawab aku sekarang Wu Yifan-ssi! Apa kau telah berbuat sesuatu terhadap Heesun?" pertanyaan bernada marah itu yang pertama kali Kyuhyun dengar dari bibir Siwon begitu orang di sambungan telepon seberang sana menjawab.

Tidak ada hello, hai atau _yoboseyo_.

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan menajamkan telinganya agar bisa mendengar jawaban dari Yifan atau Kris, orang yang dihubungi oleh Siwon. Namun sayang, suaranya begitu kecil sehingga Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Padahal Kyuhyun penasaran juga dengan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh pemimpin _triad_ itu.

"Apa maksudmu hanya iseng? Kris! Memotong tiga jari seseorang itu bukan sebuah keisengan! Kau bisa mendapatkan masalah karenanya!" marah Siwon sekaligus cemas dengan tindakan serampangan dari Kris. Walau Siwon tahu Kris adalah seorang mafia dari Cina namun bukan berarti pemuda itu bisa seenaknya di Korea. Siwon takut jika perbuatan Kris sekarang akan menyebabkan perang antara mafia karena Heesun sendiri adalah anak seorang mafia.

Siwon memang mencemaskan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adik tersebut. Anak sahabat sang ayah itu adalah satu-satunya teman Siwon ketika dia berkunjung ke Cina bersama kedua orang tuanya. Waktu itu, Siwon dan kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika keluarga Wu adalah bagian dari mafia. Baik tuan Wu dan Kris begitu lihai menyimpan rahasia mereka atau, memang keluarga Choi yang terlalu polos untuk melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari keluarga pemimpin _triad_ paling ditakuti tersebut.

Ketika Siwon dan Kris bertemu kembali, Kris tidak ingin membohongi Siwon lagi sehingga dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah bergabung dengan mafia Cina meski Kris tidak mengemukakan fakta bahwa dia adalah pemimpinnya saat ini. Kris tidak ingin Siwon membenci dirinya karena dia tahu betapa bencinya Siwon terhadap mafia, terutama pimpinan mafia.

Kris beralasan bahwa dia bergabung karena dirinya tidak punya pilihan. Kris begitu terdesak oleh keadaan sampai dia harus memilih jalan hitam itu. Kris juga menyampaikan bahwa dia hanya memiliki sedikit kekuasaan untuk menyembunyikan sikap taat anak buahnya yang selalu mengikutinya tersebut sehingga Siwon tak perlu cemas jika kepalanya hilang karena perang antar pimpinan mafia.

Mengapa Siwon begitu membenci mafia, terutama pimpinannya?

Alasannya karena kedua orang tua Siwon nyaris tewas karena tembakan membabi buta yang tertuju kepada seorang pemimpin mafia lainnya. Beruntung, keduanya bisa selamat meski harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit karena luka tembak di bahu dan kaki keduanya oleh peluru nyasar. Saat itu Siwon merasa pemimpin mafia hanya menyebabkan malapetaka untuk warga umum karena mereka akan selalu diincar oleh pimpinan mafia lainnya dalam perang perebutan kekuasaan. Dan itu membuatnya muak dan marah. Dalam benak Siwon, mengapa mafia-mafia tersebut bisa berbuat seenaknya, membahayakan keselamatan orang lain dan menghilangkan nyawa orang lain tanpa merasa bersalah.

Maka, saat Kris mengatakan bahwa dia termasuk dalam mafia Cina, Siwon sempat kecewa dan tidak mau menemui dan berbicara dengan Kris. Hanya saja, hati kecil Siwon berteriak. Dia terlalu baik hati untuk menghiraukan sahabat terbaiknya sehingga dengan berat hati Siwon menerima kenyataan bahwa Kris bagian dari sesuatu yang sangat dia benci.

Oleh karena itu, Kris harus hati-hati dengan statusnya saat ini. Bayangkan saja jika Siwon tahu dia adalah satu dari profesi yang dibenci Siwon, maka malapetaka yang akan terjadi kepada keduanya.

Kris sendiri, yang tidak ingin menambah ketidaknyamanan dan kekhawatiran Siwon, memilih untuk tetap _low profile_ dan bersikap layaknya mahasiswa dan orang lain pada umumnya. Kris sudah memberikan janjinya kepada Siwon.

Lalu...

Lalu datanglah Heesun, si pembuat onar.

Dan si pembuat onar itu membuat Kris melupakan semua akal sehatnya dan memaksanya untuk melakukan tindakan pembalasan atas apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Heesun. Kris tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang mengganggu bahkan menyakiti satu-satunya orang yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

"YAH! KRIS! JANGAN TUTUP TELEPONNYA! YAH!" teriak Siwon semakin marah karena Kris dengan seenaknya menutup sambungan telepon dengan Siwon.

"Aish! Anak itu! Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya!" geram Siwon lagi sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya dengan kasar sebelum kembali menggerutu dan berjanji akan membuat Kris menyesal karena telah menghiraukannya seperti tadi.

Siwon benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memandangi Siwon dengan teperangah sekaligus geli. Dalam benak Kyuhyun, Siwon terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan dengan amarah dan kekesalannya terhadap Kris. Ditambah dengan betapa naifnya pikiran Siwon tentang mafia.

 _Memotong tiga jari itu adalah hukuman yang ringan Siwonnie. Kalau aku, sudah aku cincang mayatnya dan aku jadikan makanan hiu. Kau manis sekali masih mencemaskan orang yang menghajarmu._ Batin Kyuhyun sedikit 'aneh' untuk ukuran wanita cantik sepertinya. Namun menjadi seorang mafia sadis, pemikiran itu mungkin termasuk pemikiran yang wajar.

Kyuhyun yang semakin terpesona dengan kepolosan atau lebih bisa dikatakan keoonan seorang Choi Siwon, memandangi dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga kepada pangeran tampannya itu. Jangan salah, Kyuhyun sering melihat wajah tampan karena dia selalu dikelilingi oleh pria-pria yang menarik dan menawan. Namun hanya Siwon yang mampu mengetarkan hatinya yang sedingin es dan sekeras besi.

Hanya Siwon yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan indahnya menjadi seorang wanita.

 _He's so delicious, I could eat him. That's body. Damn! I could strip him and f*** him right now!_

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membuat jiwa mesum Kyuhyun bangkit.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggilan Siwon langsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikiran mesumnya untuk xxx dan yyy dengan Siwon. Wanita mafia kejam itu langsung memasang senyum manisnya

"Ya Siwon-ssi? Maafkan tadi aku tidak mendengarmu." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu manis sehingga jika Seunghyun mendengarnya mungkin dia akan menjatuhkan rahangnya saking terkejutnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku baru menanyakan keadaanmu. Pasti tadi kau takut sekali. Aku baru saja memarahi sumber masalah kita tadi. Semoga, kedepannya tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar, meminta maaf dan terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Wanita yang sebenarnya iblis berwajah malaikat itu semakin gemas dengan sikap Siwon yang baik hati. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mencubit pipi dan hidung mancung Siwon saking gemasnya.

 _Pemuda ini benar-benar menarik. Dia begitu baik. Aku bisa tahu dia membenci mafia tapi dia justru berteman dengan salah satunya. Meski aku yakin dia tidak tahu kenyataan jika Kris adalah salah satu mafia terkejam yang pernah ada. Kau harus jadi milikku Choi Siwon. Ah! Bukan. Kau memang milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku. Tidak boleh._ Batin Kyuhyun memutuskan sepihak.

"Aku baik-baik saja Siwon-ssi. Terima kasih telah melindungiku tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil kesempatan dengan memeluk Siwon. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat, meletakan dagunya di bahu Siwon membuatnya sedikit berjinjit sebelum memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Siwon.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu tentu saja kaget bukan main. Siwon tidak pernah menemukan gadis yang begitu berani seperti Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi mengecup pipinya seperti tadi. Akan tetapi belum sempat Siwon bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun bersikap demikian, Siwon harus menelan ucapannya begitu dia melihat ada beberapa orang yang auranya seperti para mafia yang dirinya dan Kyuhyun temui tadi.

Kening Siwon berkerut cemas sekaligus kesal. Dalam benaknya, mengapa hari ini dia sesial sekarang, bertemu komplotan preman menyandang nama mafia dua kali.

Dengan cepat dirinya menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuhnya berlindung dipunggung Siwon, sama seperti ketika mereka bertemu anak buah Heesun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, yang sedari tadi sudah mengetahui keberadaan cecunguk-cecunguk sial yang mengganggu momennya dengan Siwon sudah siap untuk menghajar mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menunggu kesempatan Siwon bertindak ala super hero terhadapnya agar dirinya bisa.

Bruk!

Memukul tenguk Siwon dan membuat pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"SEUNGHYUN!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang setelah memastikan Siwon pingsan. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun tersebut langsung muncul di belakang Kyuhyun seperti ninja.

"Ya _boss_?" tanya Seunghyun basa-basi. Dia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh pemimpinnya tersebut.

"Bawa Siwon pergi dari sini. Antarkan dia ke rumah sakit." Titah Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas Seunghyun.

Seunghyun menjentikan dua jarinya dan seketika itu juga datang tiga orang anak buah Seunghyun. Ketiganya mengangkat tubuh Siwon dan membawanya pergi. Namun sebelum ketiganya jauh, suara dingin dan menakutkan milik Kyuhyun memberi peringatan kecil untuk mereka bertiga.

"Hei! Bawa hati-hati! Aku tidak mau dia terluka sedikit pun. Jika aku menemukan satu lecet saja, kalian mati!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Baik _boss_!" teriak ketiganya. Mereka takut tapi sudah biasa dengan tabiat pimpinan mereka. Begitu Kyuhyun yakin mereka bertiga akan membawa Siwon ke tempat yang aman, Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Seunghyun kembali.

"Kau pergilah. Biar aku yang membereskan mereka." Perintah Kyuhyun lagi. Mendengar perintah tersebut, Seunghyun terlihat tidak setuju namun dia lebih tahu untuk tidak membantah _boss_ mafia cantik itu. Dengan sekali isyarat tangan, sebagian anak buah mereka yang berjaga, keluar dari persembunyian dan membiarkan _boss_ mereka mengatasi orang-orang dari kelompok mafia lain itu. Sebagian lagi hanya berdiri menunggu perintah Kyuhyun.

" _Boss_." Panggil Seunghyun sebelum pergi. Kyuhyun tidak memanglingkan pandangannya dari segerombolan orang dengan berbagai senjata tajam yang berdiri beberapa ratus meter darinya, tapi dia mendengar panggilan Seunghyun.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau pakai apa?" tanya Seunghyun ambigu akan tetapi Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Seunghyun. Kyuhyun menoleh sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Tubuhku pegal sekali oppa. Menjadi gadis baik-baik ternyata benar-benar melelahkan. Aku butuh melatih tubuhku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada manis dan memanggil Seunghyun dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Seunghyun bukannya senang dipanggil 'oppa' oleh wanita yang memang lebih muda darinya itu, dia justru merinding. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggilnya oppa jika bukan dalam keadaan ingin menghajar orang sampai mati.

Dengan tangan kosong.

Tanpa senjata.

Dan Kyuhyun mampu melakukannya.

Tubuh wanita itu sudah merupakan senjata maut.

"Ah. Oke _boss_. Selamat bersenang-senang." Balas Seunghyun dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Seunghyun melihat ke belakangnya ke arah para orang yang akan segera bertemu sang pencipta itu.

Kalian bernasib sangat buruk hari ini. Semoga dosa kalian diampuni Tuhan. Amin. Doa Seunghyun lalu benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan mainan barunya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha melemaskan persendiannya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya karena dia akan segera menggunakan otot-otot itu untuk menghajar banyak orang. Kyuhyun juga mengambil sarung tangan dan masker yang dia simpan di tasnya lalu memakainya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun mengikat rambut pirangnya ke atas. Semua itu dia lakukan karena Kyuhyun tidak mau meninggalkan jejak apapun.

"Kyuhyun! Ternyata kau bodoh sekali! Kau akan mati tanpa anak buahmu!" teriak salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. Mereka mulai melangkah dengan pasti karena merasa akan menang ketika mereka melihat anak buah Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Mereka tidak tahu atau terlalu percaya diri akan mampu menghabisi salah satu pernjahat sadis yang bisa menghabisi banyak orang hanya seorang diri.

"Katupkan bibirmu. Kau bau."

"Huh? Ap...!"

Krek!

Belum sempat orang yang berteriak tadi mengatakan sesuatu. Lehernya sudah dipatahkan oleh Kyuhyun. Semua orang yang ada disana terperangah dengan tumbangnya salah satu teman mereka hanya dalam hitungan detik. Terlebih lagi, Kyuhyun yang tadi masih jauh di depan kini sudah berad di hadapan mereka dengan seringai senang namun mengerikan.

Mereka memasang kuda-kuda mereka namun sayang...

Semua sudah terlambat karena Kyuhyun sudah terlarut dengan kesenangannya.

Mendengarkan teriakan kesakitan dan minta ampun dari korban-korbannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh! Kepalaku..." rintihan Siwon terdengar lirih kala dia mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit dari ranjang sambil memegang tenguknya yang terasa sakit sampai menjalar ke kepala. Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya yang masuk menyelip diantara gorden ruangannya serba putih itu. Siwon mulai menyadari dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Rumah sakit..." gumamnya perlahan.

Siwon kembali mengusap tenguknya lalu berbaring kembali di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia sedikit bingung dengan bagaimana dia bisa berada di rumah sakit. Terakhir yang dia ingat dia sedang berada dalam situasi rumit dan berbahaya karena dikepung oleh beberapa mafia. Siwon juga masih ingat bahwa dia harus melindungi Kyuhyun dari mereka.

...

Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun.

KYUHYUN!

Siwon langsung bangkit kembali dan bergegas turun dari ranjang itu. Dia harus menemukan Kyuhyun. Siwon panik karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Apa yang akan dia perbuat jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun?

Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Siwon sudah akan memutar kenop pintu ketika pintu tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dari arah luar. Siwon terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut, membuat bokongnya sakit.

"Argh! Sakit!" rintihnya sambil mengusap bokongnya.

"Siwon-ssi? Ya Tuhan! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau beristirahat di tempat tidur? Mengapa kau bangun?" berondongan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun tidak serta merta dijawab oleh Siwon. Pemuda itu hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih utuh dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Jauh dari pikiran negatifnya bahwa gadis itu akan diperlakukan macam-macam oleh mafia-mafia berbahaya itu.

"Siwon-ssi?" panggilan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon dan tanpa sadar, dia memeluk Kyuhyun. Hatinya begitu lega dan senang ternyata Kyuhyun tidak kekurangan satu hal pun.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ssi." Bisik Siwon sambil tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Sementara Kyuhyun, mafia cantik itu sedikit kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Siwon. Namun bibirnya melengkung indah membentuk sebuah senyuman dan bukan seringai seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memeluk balik Siwon. Hatinya tersentuh dengan sikap Siwon yang begitu mencemaskannya tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri.

 _Kau pemuda yang menarik Siwonnie. Tidak banyak lelaki pemberani dan baik hati sepertimu. Ternyata instingku terhadap pria baik belum tumpul._ Batin Kyuhyun memuji Siwon. Dengan pujian itu pula, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Siwon. Meski tidak rela tetapi dia harus bisa meyakinkan Siwon bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun masih sedikit bersalah karena sudah memukul tenguk Siwon sampai pemuda itu pingsan. Jadi paling tidak dia harus membuat Siwon merasa lebih baik dengan melihatnya tidak terluka baik fisik maupun mental.

"Aku baik-baik saja Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Siwon. Kyuhyun pun segera membantu Siwon untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Kyuhyun membantu Siwon merebahkan dirinya lagi kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut rumah sakit.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali." Keluh Siwon masih merasakan sakit di kepala dan tenguknya. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan tak enak.

 _Sorry babe. Aku penyebabnya._ Batinnya miris namun dia tak mungkin mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Orang jahat itu memukul tengukmu saat kau berusaha melindungiku. Kau langsung pingsan tapi beruntung ada orang yang menyelamatkan kita berdua. Kau ingat lelaki yang menyelamatkan kita pertama kali? Kebetulan dia lewat lagi ditempat kita dikepung." Karang Kyuhyun. Dia tidak memiliki cerita yang lebih masuk akal lagi selain memasukan Seunghyun sebagai penyelamat mereka. Bagi Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak perlu tahu siapa yang menghabisi para ikan teri dari kelompok yang menentang kelompok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti angin apa yang membuat salah satu musuhnya berani menyerang dia dan Siwon kemarin malam. Apa pengaruh dan kekuasaan Kyuhyun mulai menurun atau mereka yang terlalu bodoh dan mengira bisa membunuhnya karena dia sedang bersama orang biasa seperti Siwon.

Alasan yang mana pun, Kyuhyun akan pastikan semua musuhnya akan memahami jika mereka berusaha dengan siapa.

"Oh dia. Ah! Ya, aku ingat. Kita beruntung sekali. Aku bersyukur bahwa kita selamat Kyuhyun-ssi." Lega Siwon dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang sama sembari menepuk-nepuk tangan Siwon.

"Sekarang, beristirahatlah. Kata dokter, kau bisa pulang sore ini. Keluargamu sudah aku beritahu dan tenang saja, aku mengatakan jika kau ada urusan kampus sehingga harus menginap disalah satu rumah temanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun memang telah mengabarkan kepada kedua orang tua Siwon bahwa Siwon ada urusan di kampus sehingga tidak bisa pulang kemarin malam.

Meski kedua orang tua Siwon sedikit ragu dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun, namun dia berhasil meyakinkan keduanya. Terlebih lagi ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia teman dekat Siwon, orang tua Siwon khususnya ibunda Siwon terdengar begitu senang dan antusias.

Tampaknya Siwon tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman wanita yang dikenalkan kepada keluarganya sehingga ketika Kyuhyun menghubungi keluarga Siwon, mereka begitu gembira. Bagi Kyuhyun, hal tersebut merupakan salah satu keuntungan buatnya. Akan lebih mudah mendapatkan Siwon jika dia bisa mengambil hati kedua orang tua Siwon.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi." Sahutan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon. Dengan senyum tulus Kyuhyun membelai tangan Siwon dan memintanya untuk kembali beristirahat.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan terus menemanimu."

"Ah, tidak perlu Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku bisa sendirian." Tolak Siwon, tidak mau semakin merepotkan Kyuhyun. Namun gelengan kepala Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa dia tidak menerima penolakan.

"Kau sudah menjagaku Siwon-ssi. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas jasamu. Biarkan aku menjagamu sebagai rasa terima kasihku." Kilah Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil oleh Siwon.

"Hm... Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Sahut Siwon sebelum akhirnya kembali beristirahat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Siwon sudah tertidur pulas. Kelelahan membuatnya mudah untuk menutup mata. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah tertidur Siwon dengan tatapan teduh. Dia ingin menyimpan wajah tampan pangeran tidur itu di ingatannya. Kyuhyun terus memandangi Siwon sampai satu suara memberi tahukan keberadaannya.

"Kyu."

"Sudah eonnie temukan siapa pemimpin mereka?" nada suara Kyuhyun berubah drastis saat menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada orang yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun. Jaejoong, orang tersebut, menatap rambut Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar namun pasti.

"Menurut Suho, mereka bagian dari kelompok Hong." Kyuhyun menghentikan usapannya di tangan Siwon setelah mendengar informasi dari Jaejoong tadi. Tangannya mengepal kuat, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai dan tatapan teduhnya berubah menjadi tatapan sinis. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya, sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong justru melanjutkan memberitahu informasi yang dia dapat dari Suho.

"Tampaknya kelompok Hong dan Joo menganggap kau terlibat dengan masalah antara Heesun, Siwon dan Kris. Kelompok Joo ingin membalas dendam sedangkan kelompok Hong ingin menyerangmu dengan dalih bahwa kau telah berkhianat kepada mafia Korea dengan membela kelompok Kris."

"Begitukah? Apa hanya kelompok Hong saja yang memiliki pemikiran konyol itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika masih ada orang yang mempunyai pemikiran aneh seperti kelompok Hong.

Dia?

Berkhianat?

Yang benar saja.

"Tidak. Hampir semua kelompok kecil ingin menyerang kelompok kita dengan alasan yang sama. Mereka bahkan berniat akan menggabungkan kelompok mereka dan mencoba menggulingkan kekuasaan kita." Jelas Jaejoong lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika mendengarnya.

"Oh... Coba saja kalau mereka sanggup. Apa mereka begitu bodoh atau ingin mengantarkan nyawa mereka kepadaku? Kelompok besar saja akan berpikir seratus kali untuk melawanku sedangkan mereka bisa berpikir untuk menjatuhkanku! Sialan! Rupanya Hong yang memulai semua ini. Sepertinya tua bangka sahabat Joo Sangsoo itu memang sudah tidak menyayangi nyawanya." Cibir Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun kesal karena masalah ini lagi-lagi masih bersumber dari perseteruan antara Heesun dan Kris. Jika sudah membawa nama kelompok seperti ini berarti Kyuhyun harus mengatasinya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Jaejoong bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum dia melaporkan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, dia membutuhkan perintah langsung dari pimpinannya tersebut.

"Seperti biasa saja eonnie." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan seringai remehnya itu.

"Semuanya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi memastikan perintah Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya." Jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Kau ingin kepolisian ikut terlibat?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Sepertinya wanita berambut hitam legam itu tidak mau gegabah dalam tindakannya. Strateginya adalah untuk menguatkan kelompoknya dan bukan mengahancurkannya sehingga dia harus berhati-hati dalam mengeksekusi perintah Kyuhyun.

"Kelompok kecil seperti mereka tidak perlu campur tangan polisi eonnie. Kau cukup pastikan musang Jung satu itu tidak menggangguku." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi dengan kerlingan nakal ke arah Jaejoong yang tampak memutar matanya malas.

"Haruskah aku bertemu dengannya Kyu?" rajuk Jaejoong malas dan sedikit manja kepada Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang disebut sebagai 'musang Jung' oleh Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tidak masalah berurusan dengan polisi asalkan bukan dia.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat _a_ _ssassin_ cantiknya itu bertingkah manja. Jaejoong akan seperti itu jika sudah menyangkut orang yang dia sebut baru saja. Namun justru itu yang membuatnya, Seunghyun bahkan Suho menggoda Jaejoong. Mereka tahu jika kapten polisi muda itu menaruh hati kepada Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong sendiri malu-malu kucing seperti peliharaannya Jiji.

Lalu siapa 'musang Jung'?

Biarlah menjadi rahasia dulu.

"Harus eonnie. Hanya kau yang sanggup menghadapi dia." Goda Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Terserah."

"Ya eonnie. Terserah."

"Lalu, kau ingin peringatan seperti apa untuk kelompok lainnya?"

"Aku ingin peringatan keras eonnie. Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa melawanku sama saja dengan mati."

"Oke."

"Lagipula."

"Lagipula?"

"Mereka yang sudah berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku harus menerima ganjaran yang setimpal. Eonnie tahu betapa aku membenci orang yang berani menyentuh milikku tanpa seizinku bukan?"

"Hm... Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu ya. Wow! Bisa juga kau jatuh cinta Kyu. Baiklah. Karena aku juga tidak suka ada yang berani macam-macam dengan calon adik iparku, maka akan aku lakukan perintahmu... _Boss_." goda Jaejoong balik saat dia memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan _Boss_. Jaejoong sangat senang karena Kyuhyun ternyata bukan perempuan es seperti yang dia takutkan.

Jaejoong kemudian pamit dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon yang masih tertidur. Melihatnya damai seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa senang dan timbul sebuah keinginan untuk...

Cup.

Mencium bibir Siwon.

"Kau milikku Siwonnie dan siapa pun tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku. Siapa pun." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum kembali mencuri ciuman dari Siwon sampai dia puas. Sampai Siwon terjaga karena ciumannya.

 _Kau milikku_.

 **TBC**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

KYA! Lagi kesemsem berat sama Dominant!Kyu & Posesif!Kyu. Lagi bosen sama posesif!Won ┌("˘o˘)┐ Kayaknya daddy yang sekarang need some love gitu dari kyukyu (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Nao itu suka cerita2 yakuza in love jadi jangan heran kalau banyak cerita yakuza dari Nao. Dan kalo soal yakuza lebih seru kalo kyu2 yang jadi mafianya (‾▿‾")

Baiklah, Nao ga akan ngalor kidul lagi. Silahkan meninggalkan jejak jika berkenan. Nao akan semakin semangat jika masih ada yang nungguin FF buatan Nao.

Gomen untuk typo dan kegajean FF ini m(_ _)m Nao sangat malas untuk review ulang tulisan Nao sendiri #lagigamautanggungjawab

Yah amazing readers udah biasa lah yak... ￢o(￣-￣ﾒ)

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : I'm Not A Mafia's Boyfriend 4**

 **Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, KrisHo, YunJae, GTop, more to come**

 **Genre : Romance, A Bit Humor (I Think), M for Mature and Cursing Language**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Inspired : My own interpretation and imagination after wathing several action movie**

 **Warning : Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos, GS, AU, OOC, Mention several OC's**

 **Summary : Not all mafias all men because there's a new fish in town and she is the evil itself.**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Previous Chapter_

" _Mereka yang sudah berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku harus menerima ganjaran yang setimpal. Eonnie tahu betapa aku membenci orang yang berani menyentuh milikku tanpa seizinku bukan?"_

" _Hm... Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu ya. Wow! Bisa juga kau jatuh cinta Kyu. Baiklah. Karena aku juga tidak suka ada yang berani macam-macam dengan calon adik iparku, maka akan aku lakukan perintahmu... Boss." goda Jaejoong balik saat dia memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Boss. Jaejoong sangat senang karena Kyuhyun ternyata bukan perempuan es seperti yang dia takutkan._

 _Jaejoong kemudian pamit dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon yang masih tertidur. Melihatnya damai seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa senang dan timbul sebuah keinginan untuk..._

 _Cup._

 _Mencium bibir Siwon._

" _Kau milikku Siwonnie dan siapa pun tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku. Siapa pun." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum kembali mencuri ciuman dari Siwon sampai dia puas. Sampai Siwon terjaga karena ciumannya._

 _Kau milikku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berita hari ini. Telah terjadi pembantaian masal di sebuah gedung tua di daerah xxx. Polisi menemukan dua puluh mayat dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dikenali lagi dan beberapa anggota tubuh yang tidak utuh. Menurut sumber kami, kedua puluh orang tersebut diketahui sebagai pemimpin dari beberapa kelompok yang disinyalir sebagai kelompok mafia berskala kecil. Sementara di sekitar sungai Han terdapat ratusan orang terluka berat dan ringan. Kesemuanya masih hidup namun mereka semua terlalu shok sehingga tidak bisa memberikan keterangan sama sekali kepada polisi. Sampai saat ini..."

Klik!

"Kau puas bos?" Tanya Seunghyun setelah mematikan televisi besar di ruang tengah kediaman Kyuhyun. Mafia cantik itu hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun. Dia justru bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang besar yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam senjata, diikuti oleh Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan sampai ke tengah ruangan sembari menunggu Jaejoong yang memang sudah menanti dirinya di ruang besar itu, untuk memberikan katana miliknya. Kyuhyun berdiri membelakangi Seunghyun kemudian membuka blazernya, menampilkan _t-shirt_ _turtle neck_ putih ketat tanpa lengan yang menyembulkan sedikit dari tato naga Kyuhyun yang besar. Tato yang begitu besar sampai menutupi seluruh permukaan punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan katananya dari sarung pedang itu sebelum menoleh dan menyeringai ke arah Seunghyun, seolah menantang pria itu untuk berduel dengannya. Tanpa perlu diperintahkan, Seunghyun pun membuka jasnya, melipat ujung kemejanya sampai siku lalu mengambil salah satu katana yang dipajang di sudut ruangan besar tersebut.

Seunghyun mengambil kuda-kuda dan menanti serangan dari Kyuhyun. Wanita dengan marga Cho itu menoleh ke belakang sebelum melompat dan salto ke belakang sampai ke depan Seunghyun lalu menebaskan katana tajam miliknya ke arah Seunghyun.

Seunghyun dengan sigap menangkis tebasan katana Kyuhyun dengan katananya dan membalas dengan tebasannya sendiri yang tak kalah cepat dan kuat dari Kyuhyun. Suara besi beradu dengan besi dan beberapa gerakan atletik dan bela diri terdengar dari keduanya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah karena taruhannya adalah nyawa mereka sendiri.

Lama keduanya saling memamerkan kehebatan mereka dalam bermain pedang sampai satu tebasan dari katana Kyuhyun mengenai pipi Seunghyun. Pria tinggi itu lengah walau tidak berdampak fatal bagi dirinya. Seunghyun memegang pipinya yang berdarah sementara Kyuhyun berdiri tegak dengan keanggunannya setelah dia menebaskan katananya ke samping, membuang sisa darah yang menempel di katana kesayangannya tersebut, dan menyarungkan kembali ke dalam sarung pedang.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Seunghyun yang membungkuk hormat kepada Kyuhyun diikuti oleh semua anak buah Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun yang menyaksikan latihan bos mereka. Jaejoong pun ikut beranjak dari tempatnya menonton kedua sahabatnya berduel. Dengan santai dia mengikuti Kyuhyun, melewati Seunghyun dan para anak buahnya.

Namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika Kyuhyun mendadak diam di depan pintu. Jaejoong menunggu Kyuhyun bereaksi sampai dia melihat Kyuhyun yang memanglingkan wajahnya ke arah Seunghyun dan berkata,

"Aku sangat puas."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul sementara Seunghyun tersenyum bangga.

Tidak ada yang bisa membahagiakan Seunghyun dan Jaejoong kecuali melihat pimpinan mereka senang dan puas dengan pekerjaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…saat ini masih belum ditemukan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa mengerikan ini. Pihak yang berwajib mengatakan bah…" suara pembaca berita itu terdengar samar-samar oleh para pengujung _coffee shop_ ternama di dekat kampus swasta tersebut.

"Ih! Seram sekali! Aku takut! Kenapa bisa sekejam itu kepada orang lain?" sahut Kyuhyun terdengar takut dengan berita yang baru saja dilihatnya. Padahal, dalam hati wanita itu, dirinya bersorak dan bangga dengan pekerjaan anak buahnya.

Meskipun dia begitu senang dengan hasil kerja anak buahnya, dirinya tetap harus memerankan peran gadis baik-baik yang takut dengan semua kekejaman mafia. Karena dia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk...

"Brutal sekali. Tenang saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku bisa menjagamu." ...mendapatkan elusan lembut di punggung tangannya yang melingkar di lengan kekar Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar bertatap muka dengan Siwon dan memberikan senyum manis bak malaikat miliknya. Siwon pun membalas senyum yang mulai menghantui pikirannya itu, dengan salah satu senyum lesung pipi andalannya.

Sejak peristiwa Kyuhyun yang menunggunya di rumah sakit dua minggu lalu, Siwon mulai merasakan rasa yang lebih kepada mahasiswi baru dikampusnya tersebut. Siwon tidak bisa mengenyahkan senyum manis Kyuhyun, kebaikan hatinya, dan kelembutan Kyuhyun. Siwon selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun dan terus merasakan rindu jika Kyuhyun tidak bersamanya. Siwon paham bahwa mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan jika dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun, namun menyukai? Siwon jelas menyukai gadis ceria tersebut.

Siwon baru kali ini merasakan ingin memiliki seseorang dan katakan saja dia terlalu percaya diri, tapi Siwon bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun juga menginginkannya. Karena itu, Siwon bermaksud mengutarakan isi hatinya dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dia ingin terus berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun dan mengenal gadis manis itu.

"Aw... Kau baik sekali Siwon-ssi. Tentunya aku senang sekali jika punya _bodyguard_ setampan dirimu." Goda Kyuhyun membuat pipi Siwon merona.

Tawa canggung terdengar dari Siwon tapi pemuda tinggi itu mulai berani menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan lembut membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Huh?" pura-pura Kyuhyun tak mendengar bisikan halus Siwon padahal telinganya yang peka itu mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menggoda Siwon. Warna merah muda di pipi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"A-a... A-aku... Um… Ikut aku saja Kyu." Gagap Siwon yang justru menambah keinginan Kyuhyun untuk menggoda pemuda Choi itu. Kyuhyun mencoba mempraktekan teknik _aegyo_ yang dia pelajari dari Suho kepada Siwon.

 _Coba aku ingat, miringkan kepala, buka mataku_ _sedikit_ _lebar agar terlihat lebih bulat lalu tatap mata Siwon dan pasang tampang paling polos yang aku bisa. Argh! Teknik apa ini?_ Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati walau semua tips yang Suho berikan, Kyuhyun lakukan juga.

"Kemana? Jika kau ingin bicara, disini juga bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan _aegyo_ yang dia bisa. Dan hasilnya,

Wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus ala Siwon.

Mafia cantik itu tersenyum puas dalam otaknya. Dia berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan Suho nanti.

"Siwonnie." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara manis dan sengaja diimut-imutkan ketika Siwon diam dengan wajah merahnya. Tiba-tiba Siwon berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Ak-aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku menyukaimu!" seru Siwon lantang dan tanpa ijin, pemuda itu langsung mencium pipi Kyuhyun dari melarikan diri, keluar dari _coffee shop_ itu dengan terburu-buru sampai menabrak beberapa pengunjung lainnya bahkan Siwon sempat menabrak pintu kaca _coffee shop_ tersebut.

Siwon meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang sedikit merah karena 'mencium' keras pintu kaca terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan mengumpat, memaki dirinya sendiri. Siwon kembali berlari meninggalkan _coffee shop_ itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun… Wanita itu memang masih terpaku di tempatnya semula. Belum menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Apa... itu… tadi…?_ Batinnya bingung.

Kyuhyun bergeming sebelum dia menepuk kedua pipinya dan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Kyuhyun mulai mencari sosok Siwon namun pemuda itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Walaupun raga Siwon tidak berada di dekatnya, Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan panas menjalar dari pipinya sampai ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Kali ini bukan Siwon yang wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, melainkan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraba pipinya yang di cium Siwon. Jemari Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya sendiri, berusaha merasakan sentuhan bibir Siwon. Lalu…

Sebuah seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Kyuhyun dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa puas dari pemimpin mafia tersebut.

" _Oh God_. Apa dia tadi baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku? Ditambah lagi, dia berani mencium pipiku? _Damn!_ _You're so sweet Wonnie. Like a sugar cube. And_ _too bad,_ _this_ _scary_ _noona has to put you in her tea, stir you up and then…_ " Kyuhyun menghentikan gumamannya sendiri sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari _coffee shop_ itu.

Wajahnya jelas mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun puas dengan hasil akhir dari semua pengorbanannya selama ini. Si pemuda tampan sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Dan Kyuhyun akan pastikan akan tetap seperti itu.

Apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Kyuhyun sudah menetapkan kepemilikannya terhadap Siwon sejak dia bertemu dengannya dan hari ini semua berjalan seperti yang dia inginkan.

Siwon kini miliknya.

Miliknya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika nanti Siwon mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Kyuhyun yakin Siwon tetap akan bersamanya meski dia tahu sekali pun.

Lagipula, Siwon masih menyayangi nyawanya bukan? Kyuhyun yakin Siwon tidak mau kehilangan salah satu jarinya terlebih laginya nyawanya hanya karena dia ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun bukan?

Tentu saja tidak.

"Bukankah begitu eonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada seseorang yang sejak tadi sudah menjadi bayangannya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menjawab tegas.

"Tentu bos."

 _You're mine Wonnie. Mine._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Damn!_ _You're so sweet Wonnie. Like a sugar cube. And_ _too bad,_ _this_ _scary_ _noona has to put you in her tea, stir you up and then…_ _Drink you up. Until_ _the_ _last drop."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap kaki yang berlari cukup kencang itu mengarahkan tubuh pemiliknya ke sebuah lorong panjang dari bangunan bergaya eropa tempatnya menimba ilmu. Kaki panjang itu terus berlari sampai akhirnya melambat lalu benar-benar berhenti. Tampaknya sang pemilik sudah kehabisan nafas, terlalu lelah untuk terus berlari.

Mengambil nafas yang panjang untuk mengisi paru-parunya, Siwon, pemuda yang berlari itu menempatkan tubuhnya di lantai koridor. Tidak peduli jika celana jeansnya akan kotor karena hal itu tidak akan membuatnya malu, tidak dengan kebodohannya tadi.

Tidak, tidak. Celana kotor tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah Siwon perbuat di _coffee shop_ tadi.

"Bodoh!" serunya kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Siwon tidak mengira jika dirinya bisa begitu berani untuk mengaku kepada Kyuhyun bahwa dia menyukai gadis itu. Terlebih lagi menciup pipinya. Ya, Siwon memang berencana ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi mencium pipi Kyuhyun? Tidak, itu bukan rencana awalnya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kyuhyun pasti marah dengan kekurang ajaranku tadi! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" teriaknya semakin kesal. Siwon sangat malu dan menyesal telah mencium Kyuhyun tanpa ijin dari gadis itu. Dia kesal karena kesalahan itu, Kyuhyun bisa menganggapnya pemuda kurang ajar dan tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seorang perempuan. Siwon cemas jika karena tindakannya, Kyuhyun tidak mau bicara lagi dengannya? Apa yang akan Siwon lakukan jika Kyuhyun marah besar kepadanya? Bahkan lebih buruk, membencinya?

Tidak ada yang bisa Siwon salahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Siwon membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya dengan cukup keras beberapa kali, berusaha menghilangkan ingatannya akan kebodohannya. Akan tetapi semakin Siwon berusaha melupakan, semakin Siwon mengingatnya.

"Sial!" umpat Siwon lagi. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika benar Kyuhyun membencinya. Siwon tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Siwon tidak ingin Kyuhyun menjauhinya dan tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya, alih-alih menjadi kekasihnya.

Tidak. Siwon terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun sampai dia tidak bisa menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Tunggu dulu…

Siwon terpaku sesaat dengan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Cinta?

Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun?

Bukankah Siwon masih dalam tahap menyukai gadis manis itu dan baru ingin mengenal lebih jauh pribadi Kyuhyun? Lalu darimana pemikiran bahwa Siwon sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun?

Apa yang membuatnya yakin bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun?

Jawabannya…

Jawabannya…

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun."

Jawabannya tentu saja hanya hati Siwon yang tahu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, melupakan sejenak kemungkinan bahwa Kyuhyun akan marah kepadanya karena adegan mencuri cium. Hatinya kembali berbunga-bunga hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

Ah, cinta.

Begitu ajaib karena dalam sekejap bisa merubah suasana hati seseorang, menumbuhkan semangat dan harapan baru yang sempat hilang karena sebuah kesalahan.

Dan cinta itu membuat Siwon berharap semoga kisahnya dengan Kyuhyun bisa berjalan dengan lancar dan berakhir dengan bahagia meskipun dengan awalan yang salah.

 _Well_ , Siwon boleh berbahagia jika mengetahui cintanya bersambut.

Hanya saja…

Hanya saja, pemuda itu mungkin harus menyiapkan diri karena cintanya akan sedikit…

…tangguh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…"

"Tentu sudah tuan. Saya sudah menemukan kelemahan dari perempuan iblis itu."

"…"

"Kelemahan itu bernama…"

 _Choi Siwon_.

 **TBC**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** Um… Kayaknya perannya sedikit kebalik yak ┐(´_`)┌ Nao emang rada2 sih #lupakan XD

Pendek? Of course. Nao lagi tak sanggup buat panjang2. Mentok ini, mentok. Makanya Nao mau kabur kalo ada amazing readers yang mau muarah2 ┌("˘o˘)┐

Ya sutralah, monggo dicek and ricek. As usual gomen untuk typos and gaje disana-sini.

I'm out.

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and Peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
